A Simple Touch
by Yue Asuka
Summary: What would you do if you're born with a curse, a curse that make you disappear from the other memories? What would you do when you found a person who doesn't even care about the curse and instead, starting to change your view of life? And what would you do when you faced by two hard question: "That person life or, that person memories about you?" Full summary inside
1. Curiosity

**Summary: What would you do if you are born with a curse, a curse that make you disappear from the other memories with just a simple touch? What would you do when you found a person who doesn't even care about the curse and instead, starting to change your view of life? And what would you do when you faced by two hard question: "That person life, or, that person memories about you?" This is Wishing-Fire Memories challenge! The rule is simple. All I need to do is just choose one couple and make a story about the memories that they shared together with the limited count of word. word count is nothing less than 150 and nothing more than 600. And I managed to keep it under 600 Yay!**

**As this Story has been plotted for quiet a long time, I could promised this story to be updated a week or at least once in two weeks [Prepare for my bad connection]. Hope you enjoy it. And oh, English is not my first language, so if there's any error, or the character that sound OOC, could you tell me? Thank you and I hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**1. Curiosity**

Word count: 597

The bells rang, designating that time to enter the class have arrived as the students in Oracle highs hurried to go inside their class. This however, not for the one some of the students, on one of the corner school s yard, two male students surrounding a short girl with pink hair who trembling in fear as she hold her book on her chest .

"How about you give up already and gives us your money, girl?" The brown haired student spoke and held out his hand to her; make the girl took a quick step back.

She held her books tighter and chewed her lower lip, before she opened her mouth to spoke "I-I don t have any.." She answered in a low tone.

The silver haired one gives a punch to the wall right on the side of her head, make the girl flinched and shut her eyes tight, tremble slightly. "Liar, I know you come from a rich family, Arietta Wild. There s no way you don't have any with you" he said, his blue eyes shown a cold looks and malice on it.

"B-but I"

"Just give us already dam it!" The other boy said, balling his fist and reach it out to gives a punch to Arietta. She shut her eyes even tighter as she clutches her books more.

"You sure like to bully a weakling aren't you?" A voice said, making the boy stopped his punch in the mid-way and took a glance to the other boy who shorter than they all, that standing not far from there. His head was covered with the hood of his green jacket that he wore above his school s uniform.

"None of your business!" The brown haired teen's spatted as he looks at the green haired teen with a mad looks on his face. But fortunately for him, the hooded boy, Sync, doesn t seems to be scared or even flinched by the glare that the brunette s gave to him. Instead, he let out a low breath and shook his head in hopelessly. Take that as a mockery, they both charge at him, their fist balling furiously.

"W-watch out!"

Arietta warned. Her ruby eyes widened in fear of the boy got hurt because of her. The scamps begun give him some punches to here and there which the green haired teen could dodge it. Noticing Sync just dodging without fight them back, the silver haired one took out an iron pipe and swung it to the shorter boy from behind while the brunette gives him another punch. With a swift moves, Sync dodge the iron pipe and grabs the silver head s hand, throw him to the nearby wall with an ease. He dodges the next punch from the brunette and do the same as he did earlier. Watching all the scene, Arietta fell to her knees with a widened eyes.

"You better go now."

Arietta blinked several times to hear the words from him and dusted her self as she stand up "How about you? I mean, they must be chasing you later."

"They won t chasing over someone who they don't even remember."

"What do you mean by that ?" she asked in a matter of curiosity

Instead of answering her question, Sync turned his head to the both boys who rubbed their head and look dumbfounded about what happened to them as they staring to each other. Confused upon seeing their reaction, Arietta turned her head to ask another question to the green haired boy. But, he s not around anymore, leaving her in confused.

"What happened actually?"


	2. Friendship

Word count: 600

Sync is not sure why do the girl, Arietta, been tailing him for about a week now. She keeps following him wherever he goes, as if she is his tail, or maybe stalker. Of course, he has tried her to get off from him in much way, from the nice thing that he could, until the rude way. But, being the oblivious as Arietta is, she just keep following him, make him irritated to the point he don't care anymore about the girl tailing him. And this brings a gossip about the strange friendship that they had. Ever since he helped her from the scamps from before, she become more attached to him and act as if they are a friends since a long time ago while they are not. Though, since she didn't say anything that could annoy him, he just leaves it as it.

All that she does is just gives him a silent company, something that he glad about since he can't stand a rambling from a girl and Arietta, gives him a nice companion, just like this time. She followed him to the roof top, the place that he found as the best place in the school. She sat beside him while eat her lunch while sometimes took a glance at the green haired teen on her side which is noticed by Sync.

"What?" He finally asked as his brow rose in wonder. This wasn't the first time he caught her took some glance to him after all, as if she want to ask something but hold it inside. Instead of giving me a stare, you better gives me a question since it's less annoying.

Take that as a permission, Arietta opened her mouth to speak, "Do you.. Really like a melon bun that much?" She asked in a low tone as she lifted her head a little, her eyes is directed to the melon bun that placed right on Sync s mouth which earned a strange looks from the boy. "I-I mean, you always eat that so- "

"Not really, I prefer chocolate more than melon actually," He cut her words and chew the bread slowly. "I just like its sweet taste."

"So you like sweet thing?" She asked, blinked her eyes as she stare at him in sort of excitement.

"Nope"

"Eh? But-"

"I love it" He said with a smirk after he swallowed the rest of his melon bread. This somehow, make Arietta's eyes glimmered and make him looks confused upon seeing it.

"Then, I-I want to gives you something like.. Cookies as.. My thanks for helping me before, Could you tell me what kind of cookies or another sweet thing that you like? Or maybe your favorite food? I will try to make it!" she said, she took out a small notes and pen from her pocket and open it, ready to write everything that he going to say. A second later, she realized on how stupid she is to act that way and started to blush in embarrassment.

She thought that he would give he a rude comment like he usually did but instead, He chuckles.

And Arietta confused.

"Well, if you so insist, you better prepare your ears because I won't repeat it" He said with a smirk as he pointed to his ear. A small smile formed on her face as she nodded and write down all foods that he like.

Maybe that people is right, they has a sort strange friendship thing. But, he has a feeling that he will going to like this new friend of him.

* * *

**Oh, oh my.. I almost on my deadline sorry I just got my My internet back so sorry. D:**

**Oh right, did I ever mentioned this is based on the manga that I read? The manga has the same title as this one. I can't remember the mangaka but... That story really is sad ;3;**

**By the way~~~ I got two reviews yay! That's really make me happy. XD *Gives cookies for the two reviewer***

**Oh, if I made a mistake, could you pointed it out? So I could know where I did it wrong. :O**

**Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy this one too. Also, thank you for reading! ^_^**

Note: Revised x_x But I don't think it's perfect now. I just realized fanfiction messed up with some of the apostrof [or whatever you call it?] There's a nice grammar check that included the miss punctuation and tenses but.. I need to pay. Why grammarly why? ;3; anyone could tell me where I could get a free nice grammar check? [April 09, 2013]  



	3. Pity

**Okay, I tried to revised this all again and again and my MS also the grammar check just found small mistake that I hope already solved. Though, I really hope you will help me improve by pointing out my mistake. I hope won't messed up with some " ' " again ;u;**

**And again, two review yay XD *gives chocochip cookie*  
I hope you two still willing to help me improve please pretty please ;u;**

* * *

**3. Pity**

**Word count: 597**

It's been three months since they're started their friendship. And they started to go to know each other, or, more likely, Sync is the one who know Arietta more since she's the one that kept talking about her self. Actually, she hoping that way, Sync would open up a bit to her, about him self or, the power that he has. It's still fresh on her mind, the day where they first met and how he erased the scamps' memories so easily like that. And that event still makes her so curious to know what happened on that day. But, no, He just listened what she has been talk without giving any word about him self. Arietta dug into her mind on how she could ask about it without being rude.

The bell rang, and as usual, when it rest time, they would spend their rest time on the roof top. Arietta gives some glance to Sync who sat beside her while eats the meal box that she brought for him. And of course, this noticed by the said boy as he stop eat the meal and turned his head to the pink haired girl on his side.

"I don't know how much time I must tell you,"

"Huh?"

"Ask what you want to ask, but don't gives me a stare like that as if I intimidate you or such while I'm actually not."

"Uh, yes, actually.. I just wondered.. About the time when we first met," She started to speak and turned her gaze to the meal box on her lap. "That scamp, what happened to them actually?" she asked, turning her head to Sync. She thought that he would mad since she seems to pry on his secret, but instead,

He frowned,

"Just it? Really, you should just ask it. I thought that you want to go suicide or what." He sighed and finished his meal.

"I-I'm afraid you will be mad.."

"I will be mad if you keep giving me that look every time." He rolled his eyes

"S-sorry Can I.. Know?" she asked There was a long pause before he finally spoke,

"I just simply erased their memories about mine. By touching them." She tilted her head, confused.

"But I do touch you several time Yet, I still have my memory." She said with a frown. "It's because you're not made a contact with my skin. If I touch you here," he said, taking off his glove.

"Your memory about me would be vanished, as if you never meet with me even once" he continued and moved his ungloved hand to her. Looking at this, Arietta quickly backed away and shut her eyes as she shook her head rapidly.

"No! Please don't." she said, a tears rolled down to her pale cheek. Now that she think about it, that could answer the question on why would Sync wear his jacket and gloves all the time and now she remembered, he didn't wear his gloves when they're first meet.

"Scared aren't you?" He smirked and wiped her tears. And when she thought that he will erase her memories because she knows his secret, he's not. She slowly opened her eyes and found that he no longer on her side, another tears rolling down to her cheeks. A tear of relief, that he no erased her memories, confused and pity. Feeling that she might be hurt his feelings by asking something that shouldn't be asked, she quickly stands up and chase for him with a face full of determination.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing~ ^_^**


	4. Lust

4. Lust

Word count: 597

* * *

"Well..."

"Well?"

"What are you going to do actually?" Sync asked with a rather annoyed tone as he sat on the infirmary chair of the school. In front of him was Arietta, ready with her gloves and a scissors on her hand and sat down on the chair in front of him while pulled the hood down from the green-haired boy's head .

"I just want to cut your bangs a little bit. I heard you got scolded by the teacher because of it, didn't you?" She asked. Though without waiting for his permission, she already took his bangs and begun cut it. Seems like in this past several months she seems to grow closer to him [and vice-versa no matter how Sync deny it] to the point where she could do something without his agreement first unlike before. And Sync him self, despite of his growl of annoyance, doesn't do anything like scolded her or push her away.

A soft hum come out from her lip as she cut his bangs but, unknown to her, Sync s emerald eyes was staring at her. He noticed the smile that formed on her lip and also her flushed face, as if she enjoyed this time very much. Still fresh on his mind the event from several weeks before, and that scene keep repeated on his mind no matter how much time he tried to get rid of it.

"You are really weird.." He said in a low tone but, loud enough to be heard by Arietta.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually, people would go after heard about the curse but you..." He trailed, doesn't know how to continued the words.

"Well, " She began as she took her hand and put it on her lap. "I don t know why people would do that," She said with a soft smile. "Indeed, at first I feel shocked when I know it. But, when I re-think about it.."

"You feel sorry for me and pity me.." He finished her sentences with a disappointment on his tone.

"No, instead.. It make me feel want to be with you. I want to know about you more." She said, looking down. "I know maybe you will said I m weird and I don t care. I just.. Wanna do what I want to do..."

Heard the unexpected answer, Sync s eyes grew wide in a confused and shocked, never thought that someone would say something like that to him. Noticed the tears drips on her pale cheek, he brought his hand to her face and wiped it with his finger as he moved his face closer to her. He don t know why, he just got this sudden urge to kiss her and she seems to be shut her eyes, as if she s ready for anything.

But no, he couldn't let his **lust** conquer him. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and pulled away just when the bell's rang, snapped Arietta out from the trance also as her eyes quickly opened.

"A-ah.. I haven t finished to cut your bang.. Here.. ," She took off her her hairpin and placed it on his hair instead, prevent some bangs to covered his eyes. "I will.. finishes it later. Just keep it like that for now, okay?" And with that, she quickly runs out fro the infirmary with a flushed face.

He looked at her running figure before he put his hand over his face and chuckled madly. "Stupid.. If you kiss her, she would forget about you, remember..?" he muttered to him self as a single tear drop on his cheek. "Stupid.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	5. Happiness

**Right, I should have thanks the reviewer on the last chapter but I'm rushed with the connection. So, thanks for all the review. I don't know how to show my gratitude except.. Free cookies for all reviewer! XD *Gives all reviewer a virtual cookies. 6 more themes to go. Hope the connection still here. :D**

**And here we goes to the story before I started to random rambling XD  
**

* * *

**5. Happiness**

**Word Count: 599**

"Let's go there next!" She said, pointing to the 4th book store with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, yes.. "He said reluctantly as he followed her to the next book store with a bored face while holding some bag full of stationery on both of his hands. 'Who's idea again to go shopping for the class?' he grumbled under his breath as his mind wondered around several days ago.

_'Pretty please? I got errand from the class and you re the only one I can rely on.'_

'Right, me.' He sighed hopelessly upon remember it. That puppy dog eyes of her is surely irresistible and it's work to make him agree to go with her. The memories was cut when he heard the pink head calling him to go inside the store as he reluctantly walk inside the store. The store was crowded much to his displeased but, there's no way he would left the pinkette like that, not after she got lost for the second time on a day. And when he looked around the store, he just noticed something: Arietta was lost from his sight. Sync mentally slapped his forehead as he rushed in, scanned every corner to search for the petite which is harder than he thought. The crowd was hide her perfectly with short body of her.

He goes to the area where he thought she would be but, find nothing. 'Where is she?' he asked in his mind as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He has walking around for almost thirty minutes yet, the familiar pink head is nowhere to be found. He took out his cell phone and dials her number. One, two, tree, but, no answer from the pink head. He dialed the number once again in desperate while hold the urge to crash the phone to the ground and as he's going to close the phone, a familiar voice could be heard.

"H-hello,"

"Hello your-," He spat but, before he could finishes his word, he heard a sniffle from the other side. He took a deep breath to regain his calm before he speak again. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I-I don t know.. The crowd pushes me into another section of t-the book store." her voice husky, as if she has been crying. "I can't see clearly from this crowd nor moved. B-but, there s a both of new book." His emerald eyes scooped around, searching for the both she's talking about. And as he found it, he quickly rushed there and found the pink head stood on the corner among the crowds. Before he could called out her name, Arietta spotted him first as she rushed and hugged his body. He could hear she sobbed into his jacket but he just let it slide this time and patted her head.

"You re such a crybaby. ."

"I-I'm not!" She countered, let go of his body, revealing a cute pout. "This is a tear of happiness!"

Heard the words, Sync couldn't help but chuckles as his smirk appear. "Does that mean you happy to see me?"

The sentences make her taken a back as her face flushed before she looked down and hesitant to answer. But, her reaction was more than enough to answer his question as he ruffles her hair and took her hand, much to her surprise. "Don't let it go. Because I'm not going to search for you for the fourth time on a day." He said plainly. But, she know, it just how he showed that he actually care. And without any complain, she nodded and walk along with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ ^_^**


	6. Despair

**I... Honestly don't know what I wrote for this theme. Because, when I wrote it, I also feel despair at that moment. My mom got hospitalized because of appendicitis.. **

**And personaly, I don't like this chapter.. It.. feel a little odd for me. I will make it up for the next chapter.**

* * *

6. Despair

Word count: 571

Sync's emerald eyes staring blankly at the white door in front of him as he clenched his fist before he finally decide to sit beside the door, hugged his knees tightly and buried his face to his knees. Arietta approached him slowly and looked a bit confused at first but, it turned quickly into a smile, a warm smile.

She will be okay. Arietta patted his back as she kneeled down in front of him. She never see him so broken like this, not even once and to think that the boy didn't say anything at her remark just make her become worried even more.

"Useless .." He said. His voice is so broken and weak, as it breaks the silence between them, and Arietta tilted her head, not really understand what he trying to say. "I am so useless.." he added, buried his head more even deeper.

"No Sync, you are not." Arietta said, trying to comfort the said boy in front of her.

"No Arietta, it s true.. I'm useless. What kind of child who could not do anything for his mother and just staring at her when she was laid on the bed, ill, if he's not useless!" He snapped.

Unlike usual, his snap didn't make her startled instead, it just makes her want to comfort him more. She could feel the despair on his tone. He's so broken. One wrong touch and he would shattered into a million pieces. And this is so wrong; Sync that she knows is not like this. Sync that she knew is a rude, harsh, strong boy that wouldn't want to show his weakness to anyone. But, seeing him to be like this just broken her, although she knew how much Sync loves his mother, this is just wrong. He shouldn t be like this, he should've stay strong.

"Sync," Arietta began, "You are not useless. Your mother will be okay, and if you didn't do anything in the first place, she wouldn't be here, treated by the doctor on that room." She said with a soft tone and moved to his side, sat there along with him. "Because you quickly take her to hospital, her life is save. Didn't the doctor said that to you?" she added.

"I .. Safe her?" he said, turned his head to the pink haired girl on his side.

"Mm.." She nodded a little. "If only you didn't come home early, I do not know what would be happened to her. You safe her life, you are not useless, trust me." She gives a reassuring smile to him. "That's why; you should stop calling your self useless and cheer up. I am sure your mother wouldn't like to see her son to be so broken like this. But-" Her word cut off when she felt he stirred and hugged her suddenly. Make Arietta's ruby eyes widened in shock. But, before she could say anything, Sync has spoke first,

"Just... A moment..," he said in a low tone, "Be like this for a moment..." He trailed and paused a moment before he spoke again, "Later, I will be like my usual self.. I promise. So Just stay like this for now, please."

Sync is not a person who would plead, and of course hearing him like this make her a little surprise before her expression turned into a gentle smile and patted his back, "Sure, I do not mind."


	7. Rage

**Whoa... I got some connection problem as always and I can't keep up with the updated anymore _ **

**Not to mention I keep editing this chapter over and over but I can't make it into 600 words and end up I deleted some dialogue. I hope this one still make sense enough. But, if you has an opinion, I would gladly accept it. :'D**

* * *

**7. Rage**

**Word count: 599**

Being in rage is more to Sync's thing although he rarely showed it in front of public. But to see Arietta in rage surely surprises him more than anything, not even when professor Saphir suddenly talk so normal could make him so surprises. And all this rage is merely because someone said something terrible about him. In other word, he defend him which make him even more surprises. Because in all of honesty he never really cares about such cheap words like that, so why would she care?

"It's because he called you odd!" She shouted under her sobs. And this brings more confusion to him as how girl's mood could be changed so easily. Not to mention that he's not into comforting thing as she just sobs on her knees while wiped her runny nose some times.

"Seriously ," He trailed and sighed while rubbed the back of his head as his eyes glanced up in nonchalant way.

"Seriously what?" She retorted, half glared at him with her trademark pout on her face, her ruby eyes still glistened from the tears. "They mock you, why don't you got angry?!"

"Because if I got angry about small thing it just waste my energy. And I hate that." He coolly said as he rolled his eyes. "You just full of surprises aren't you?" he smirked and ruffled her hair. And this, make her whined and pout childishly. Oh, how he really like to mess with her. She just too amusing for him. At first, he thought that someone who comes from a decent family would never act so wild, just like her earlier. As he always sees the people that come from a rich family tend to act so cocky, as if they are the most beautiful or handsome people or treat people badly since they think all could be bough by the money that they have. But, Arietta here just give him another thing that he never seen before. No matter how rich they are, they still human and not all the rich people tend to act so annoying.

Or maybe it just her..

"So does you," she finally retorted back to him with a pout on her face. And this remark make him tilted his head cluelessly. "I never thought you would be so indifferent about this matter."

"Really? How so?" he asked as a frown formed on his face.

"Because you does not seems to be the type who could act.. so calm when it come to a mock." She admitted and tilted her head just like him.

"Do I really looks like someone who is so fond to pick a fight?" he rolled his eyes and sighed at the answer of the pink haired girl. He means, seriously? Does she really think that he would go and punch that person when they mock him about nonsense?

"Actually.. Yes," she answered and nods her head. "Because I saw you got into a fight twice at last week although I don t know why it is."

Sync's eyes widened a little upon hearing it. He never thought that she would seen that. But at least, she doesn't know why and it was good though. Because he would never want to see her crying and scampered just like when he first saw her before, "Anyway, why would you care when they mock me?"

And this make her taken aback as her body flinch and her face turned red as she never thought that question would be asked. Sync tilted his head even more at her silent before she said, "Because.."

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	8. Lost

**Set on the same time as the chapter before. On the other word, yeah it's not a cliffhanger~ Did I scare you? 3 From chapter 7, the story is set at the same day with some time skip unlike the chapters before. Why? Because we are reach the climax! Hope you enjoy the story. :D**

* * *

**8. Lost**

**Word count: 600**

Lost. That's what Sync felt right now after heard the confession from the pink haired girl and Arietta could see it clearly from his face. While she her self remain silent with a red face that could match the color of apple as she chewed her lower lip and turned her head down. She couldn't bear to see Sync's expression right now; after all, the green haired teen is'nt someone who's easy to be predicted. Even though he looks so lost and confused, who knows that he might be snapped next? And the silent that he gives just make her become more nervous. After all, she never confesses her feelings toward anyone else before and it took all the courage that she has to spill it out. Does he mad? she thought as she took a little glance to Sync s face who now wore a rather awkward face. And, after a moment of silent, he finally open his mouth and spoke,

"You are kidding right?" he asked in disbelieve.

"N-no.. I m not. I..." she trailed and chewed her lip again, "I really like you." She repeated what she said before. "That's the reason why I can't stand to hear what people said to you. It.. hurt.." she glanced back to the ground. She feels like want to cry now, she can't hold it anymore, the tears slowly dripping to her pale cheek as she shut her eyes tight. This time, he will be really mad at me. She thought. But, her thought just prove her to be wrong, he's not mad, instead,

"I'm sorry.."

She heard an apology from Sync's lip. And she doesn't know why his voice sound as if he's in pain, a deep pain with a hint of sorrow on it. Arietta held her head up just to meet the match expression from the boy's face. She thought that it s seems like he's going to cry.. Why? Did her confession hurt him? But why? Her mind wondered as another tears flew on her pale cheek.

"Why...?" she began, her voice shaking, Why do you say sorry? or why do you have that face? Why do you look at me with that painful face? She continued on her mind. But, instead of get the answer right away, a warm gloved finger strokes her cheek and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because I can't return your feelings," He said, his face and tone sound normal for her but; it's his eyes that betray him. The emotion inside those emerald eyes.. Is the same from before.. When his mother hospitalized before. But why he shows it to her now?

Arietta could feel something stung her heart at the sentences that he said and looking at his eyes just make the pain become double as she quickly turned her head to the ground again. "Do you.. hate me?" she asked, broke the silent between them.

"No," was his simple answer.

"Then-"

"I have a girl that I like."

And those simple sentences make her eyes widened in surprises. But then, it make sense why he can t return her feelings and why he seems to be in pain, he already has someone that he likes, and it s not her. A soft laugh escape from her lip as she wiped her tears, "I-I see, I'm sorry then." I m so stupid to fail to realized it. She said, forced a smile and stood up, "I.. forgot I promised Miss Legretta to help her on the next class. I will leave now." She quickly runs to the door with a trail of tears.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing~ ^_^**


	9. Laughter

**The page break and italic means flashback**

* * *

**9. Laughter**

**Word count: 600**

All Sync could do is just see Arietta leave from the roof top without any expression on his face. He knew exactly that he just hurt her and he just can't help it. The sky turned gray and rain started to pour down as a bell rang, as if ask the students to get into they class. But, Sync could care not as he just stays there; make half of his face hidden behind the cape that he wore. It's still fresh on his mind on how hurt her expression is when he said that he like someone else's and also how painful her smile is when she apologized for confessed her feelings and that scene still repeated on his mind over and over. In fact, it hurt him, to tell her a lie like that. And truth to be told, he has been know that she has a feeling to him from a few months ago and he also knew that he has the same feelings if not bigger toward her. 'So why did you need to tell her a lie? Why do you need to lie to your self?' His mind asked.

It was for the best.

For a cursed person like him, it was the best. He doesn't need to have a relationship that only hurt him more. He already lost someone important to him and he doesn't want to lose anymore.

* * *

_"Father, father, catch me!" little Sync called out for his father while holding the umbrella as he feel the rain down to his rain coat._

_"Be careful Sync, you will be slipped and wear your gloves." His father warned with a smile as he sees his son running on the rain._

_"I don't want to, it sucks!" he pouted, "And I will be Waah!" His feet slipped before he could finished his sentences and as he's going to fell into a river, his father catch his hand and pulled him up. But of course, this is not without a risk._

_"What are you talking about dear? He's Sync, our son." His mother convinced his husband who seems to be in a deep confused as he put his both hand on his head._

_"I don't know. I don't remember anything about Sync or our son. I don't know him!" his father snapped, shaking his head repeatedly._

_Heard the conversation from outside the room, Sync s eyes widened in horror and he runs to his room and cried on his bed._

* * *

'Yes, it was my fault. And I don t want something like that happened again.' He said on his mind. It was the biggest regret that he had on his life. And ever since then, there's no more laughter between him and his father. And started from the day he makes a decision to not being too close to anyone. He builds a big wall around him so that no one could disturb him on his little world, so that he won't be hurt anymore. But then.. it was her smile, and her warmth that found a way into his hearts no matter how much he tried to dissipating her from there, she always found another way in and embrace him with that warmth. 'Have I made wrong decisions? But which ones?' his mind wandered. 'Let her in or.. Reject her? Which one that wrong?' Too many doubt and confusion on his mind so, he let his hearts search for the answer. And it found the answer for him.. 'I will do it. No matter what would be happened next, I will do it without any regret.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading ^_^**


	10. Confused

**Page break means changing point of view**

**And.. Wee! We come to the climax! x3 and seems like I have a little problem with line breaks. It keep piled up anyone could help me? shift+enter is not work for me. :/  
**

* * *

**10. Confused**

**Word count: 594**

The rain pouring harder in every second and the breeze make a chill sensation as it strokes the skin. At least, that's what supposed to. As if the hard rain and the cold weather don't bother her, Arietta walked slowly with umbrella on hand on her way home. Her face seemed thoughtful as she looked down and In fact, Sync's word keep haunted her for the entire day. 'I have a girl that I like,' that 's what exactly he said to her and that 's made her confused. She always thought that their feeling is mutual; the way how he acts toward her told her so. Or it just her who thought like that? She doesn't know. But just thinking about that words make the pain comes back to her chest. It's hurt; it s so painful that she wants to cry out loud at this moment. She clutches her hand over her chest and bites her lower lip. Suddenly, A car passed by in such a speed by her side, make it splashed the water to her thus, make her snapped out from her thought, and make a kya sound and spontaneously took a step back..

* * *

Sync desperately running out from the school after he found out that the person that he's been searching, Arietta was going home; make her unhealthy condition as an excuse. And he know exactly that it just an excuses since he was with her before and she was perfectly fine, physically. 'I need to explain it all, I need to say it.' That's was what all on his head now, nothing more. The rain grew harder and harder as he panted and stopped to take a breath as he looked around at the road. She shouldn't be that far yet, he thought. Even so, the rain blocked his sight, make him couldn't see as far as he usually could. Though, his ears caught a familiar voice, followed by a sound of something fell to the water among the rain and river sound. Instantly, Sync turned his head to the side. The once calm river was now flowing hard due to the intensity of the rain and his eyes caught a sight of something or maybe someone hanging on the log that happened to struck on the big rock at the middle part of it.

"Arietta!" he shouted out loud as his eyes widened open when he's now more than sure that it was her. Without another word, he quickly jumped down and swims as fast as he can and reaches his hand to Arietta who's now slowly drowning.

* * *

Cold, hard to breath that was all she could feel now. The rapid flow from the water hit her body hard continuously as she hold on the log that she happened to found nearby. All of her attempt to get out from the river was futile; she was overpowered by the flow that becomes harder in every second. She could feel something hit her body again, and again, make her grip on the log lessened for a second. She coughs hard as she tried to keep her body floating by the help of the log. But her body couldn't bear anymore pain more than this and she could felt her hand started to feel numb, she could feel her consciousness began slipping away as her grip off though, her ears caught a familiar faint voice that calling out for her name before her body finally sink to the water and all she could see is just a black void of darkness.

'Sync...'

* * *

**Thank you for reading and review are always appreciated ^_^**


	11. Your choice

**The last chapter for 'A simple touch!' yay! X'D Though actually I don't know if I should be sad or happy that this is ended. In fact, I have much fun in writing this even though it's rather hard considering the word count that given. But, I managed to do it without being a rebel. XD But, I must admit, this is the hardest among all the chapters. I hope I'm not cut it to the point it's annoy you.**

**AND**

**Thank you so much for everyone who keep up with me from the very first until this last chapter. Thank you much for all the alert, review and favourites. That's really means so much for me. :'D**

**Thank you for _Animegirlluver, RamuaChan, Rhyme13kh14Xion8, XxXSeraph12XxX, happythougths1028342, jazzmina473, little-lordess-light , smile-grin-laugh, YuYuYu A, and anon Dude _for everything! Thank you and thank you. I couldn't finished this story without all of your support. Thank you so much! Hope I will see you all again on my next story.**

**So, for the last time, disclaimer? :'D**

**Sync and Arietta: Yue Asuka doesn't own us, or Tales of the Abyss. Are all own by Namco Bandai.**

**Sync: Oh, and page breaks means change POV**

* * *

_'Do you know Arietta? You always give me a hard choice. From the beginning, 'till the very end. _

_But now, this is my choice.'_

* * *

**11. Your choice**

Word count: 600

After a moment of struggle Sync finally managed to drag Arietta's body out from the river. Though, he was too late, he couldn't feel her breath anymore. He tried to pump he chest to make her spilled the water out just to end up failed, which make him depressed even more. He cursed and banged his fist to the ground as he shut his eyes tight, his brain worked hard to find away to save her. That s when something clicked on his mind. The thunder clashed and the rain poured harder as Sync's eyes wide opened upon the realization.

CPR was the only option left to save her and he knew that. But yet, half of him doesn't want to do that. If he do that, she would forget about him for sure and he doesn't want it. But should he be selfish at the time like this? When someone's life is on the edge? He doesn't know, he want her to live, but he don't want to loss her, not like this. Sync tried to find another way to safe her but nothing come to his mind. It led him to two questions instead: _Her life, or her memories_. A hard choice that he must make, quickly, before everything is too late.

He stared at her limp body as his mind recalling what already happened in this past six months. Their first encounter, their conversation, argument, laughter, and her smile always appear on all of those memories and make him cracked a smile for a second. He strokes her hair gently, and leaned down, moved his face closer to her but, stop in the middle way, and open his lip to spoke,

"You really are a weird girl," he began, "A weird girl that could attract my attention and shatter the wall that I made. I don't know how you do that, but you did anyway. You enter to my life, you brighten my world with your stupid smile and make me feel this way," He paused, "When I said I have a girl that I liked? It was true though. And I will confesses it now although I know you won't hear me but, Arietta," he moved his face closer and pressed his lips against her.

'I love you .'

* * *

The sun shining down as a pairs of crimson eyes revealed open slowly. A low grunt escape from her lip as Arietta moved her hand to her throat before she coughed and get up from the ground. She could barely remembered what happened to her, the last thing that she could remember was she fell do the river and the rest all black.

"Oh, you're awake?"

A voice asked, make her turned her head to the boy who asked it. He had his head covered by a hood, and although it's hidden by the shadow, she could still see his face and his emerald eyes beneath it. Arietta blinked her eyes for a few times as she stared at the green haired boy who sat a few feet from her with wide eyes.

"Feel better?" he asked again and responded by a series of nod as a respond. And when the answer given, the boy's face softened, as a relief clearly shown on his face, "Glad then,"

"Uhmm.. Hey," she called, make him tilted his head, "I don't know who are you, but, thank you, for saved my life." And when she said it, she could see his eyes filled with a sorrow and pain for a second before it faded and his lip curled into a smile,

"No problem,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and see you next time. ^_^**


End file.
